Ame Ni Niteiru
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Seperti Hujan...  Seperti butiran hujan yang jatuh di bahu,  Hujan yang begitu lembut indah berwarna keemasan  Dan itu memang mirip denganmu,  Naruto...


Title : **Ame ni Niteiru** (~ Looks Like Rain ~)

**Pairing **: All Hail SasuNaru

**Rating** : Teutep T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance and Tragedy… T_T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SasuNaru © Fujoshi XP

Looks Like Rain © Watanabe Taeko

**A/N** : Rewrite Manga **Ame ni Niteiru** (~ Looks Like Rain ~) punya Watanabe Taeko yang diterbitkan oleh salah satu penerbit di Indonesia, jadi sedikit banyak saya mengutip kata-kata yang ada di Manga -sensei sendiri selalu membuat manga dengan unsur Sho-ai di dalamnya, termasuk Manga ini, hehehe...

Hanya ingin berimajinasi jika ini menjadi SasuNaru dan memodifikasinya menjadi Canon

Muaaaaahahahahahahahahaw XDD LoL

Please Enjoy…

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Ame ni Niteiru~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Looks Like Rain ~)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Ame mae no hi mo ame de sono mae mo Ame de**

**(Rain the day before also rained and it rained before)**

**Slow Motion Ai wa totzusen ni… Ore no mae de kowarete**

**(In slow motion, Love was suddenly… broken in front of me)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

"Seperti hujan…"

Itu kata yang sama yang pernah kita ucapkan.

"Seperti butiran hujan yang jatuh di bahu, hujan yang begitu lembut indah berwarna keemasan…"

Dan itu memang mirip denganmu, Naru…

Waktu begitu singkat, semenjak Madara kita kalahkan dan Konoha kembali damai. Hingga tiba pagi hari di bulan Februari yang sangat dingin. Bagimu, itu mungkin sama dengan musim dingin yang ke-17.

Pertemuan kita kembali, setelah sekian lama hanya kebencian dan dendam yang ada dibenakku. Pembicaraan 'pertama' kita yang kupikir begitu 'aneh'.

Karena kita tak pernah berbicara. Kita hanya bertengkar. Kita rival.

Bahkan hingga sekarang.

Aneh.

Apalagi ketika kau terlihat serius dan mulai menceritakan tentang dirimu, tentang hujan…

Tubuhmu yang begitu ringan, yang ternyata sedang 'berjuang' sendiri.

Segel 'Monster' berekor sembilan yang tengah mengoyak ragamu. Bahkan Tsunade-sama sudah mencoba segalanya. Tak ada yang tahu, karena kau tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Tubuhmu selalu kau paksa untuk tampak kuat menopang segalanya. Padahal sesungguhnya begitu rapuh.

Iya, kau dan tubuhmu yang rapuh itu tengah 'berjuang' untuk hidup.

Setidaknya untuk hidup lebih lama satu hari lagi…

Dan saat aku tahu itu, aku sadar.

Aku ingin selalu menemanimu.

Naru…

…

* * *

Kau selalu saja memandangi danau ini dari padang rumput di tempat yang tinggi, hanya diam menunggu turunnya malam. Belakangan, aku selalu memperhatikan itu, Naru…

Sebab selalu saja melalui pertemuan yang tak pernah kupikir sebelumnya, mataku selalu memandang kearahmu.

Aku menatap ke langit, kembali bermimpi tentangmu. Sebab seharusnya kita masih diperbolehkan bermimpi, apapun juga.

Bukankah mimpimu untuk menjadi Hokage masih belum ku wujudkan?

Sedangkan aku…

Mimpiku sekarang ini…

Hanya ingin terus melihatmu. Aku dan kamu.

Dan bagiku hujan serupa air mata, sebab kau menangis. Sebab sama seperti hujan, tubuhmupun begitu dingin.

Tangis yang memang bukan pertama kali kulihat dan kuharap bukan pula untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Saat itu aku memelukmu. Erat.

"Aku tak mau mati…"

"Ya"

"Aku tidak ingin mati…"

"Ya…"

"Tidak ingin mati…"

"…"

Hening yang ada ketika kurengkuh bibirmu. Rasanya begitu sesak mendengar setiap kata yang kau ucap disela tangismu.

Setidaknya aku mengerti, kau belum ingin mati saat ini. Kau masih ingin hidup, masih ingin bermimpi dan menatap kembali hujan. Dan akupun masih ingin di sampingmu…

* * *

.

.

.

Namun saat itu pula, Musim dingin ke-17 mu.

Kau pergi Naru…

Membuatku menatap langit, berharap menemukanmu.

Membuatku menanti hujan yang mirip denganmu.

Meninggalkan sedikit kenangan untukku, kenangan kecil yang begitu berharga di hidupku.

Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan atau kubisikan di telingamu.

Kini, dari dulu maupun dimasa yang akan datang…

Ya, sekali ini saja dihidupku.

Kini dari dulu maupun dimasa yang akan datang…

.

.

.

Aku menyayangimu.

.

.

.

Aku menyayangimu.

Naruto.

.

.

.

**OWARI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original Fic Write at March 17, 2007**

**Rewrite at December 18, 2010**

**Publish at ****December 21, 2010**

**I'm not in Good Mood when Rain came**

**Meeeehhhh~ Just R&R, Key ^^**


End file.
